Margin Heart
Margin Heart (マージンハート, Mājinhāto) was a human who gained shingami powers and hollow powers at the same time after an encounter with an arrancar. Appearance Margin appears to be a normal teenager, the only thing different about him is that his murderous-looking eyes which often leads him being outcasted and discriminated. He has a skinny body, fair complexion, black messy hair, brownish eyes and a rather calm looking face. Unlike most shinigamis, Margin wears a different outfit (long polo sleeves, neck tie, black gloves, etc.) It is rare not to see Margin drenched in blood as he always seek battles, especially with hollows. After quite some time, Margin's apperance had become more mature, often wearing the same clothes with a black jacket to add. Personality Margin is a not-so-calm individual who can easily be annoyed. Although he may seem to be a dangerous person, he is actually a person you could easily understand and trust. But he hates people who is either arrogant or abusive which may result to their deaths simply because he cannot tolerate such behavior. He is a kind of person which will actually risk his own life for someone he doesn't even know especially girls (which lead him into meeting Yuki). Mental State One of the most questionable things about Margin is his mental state. This may be due to his experience with hollows and what they have done to him and Yuki. He has a tendency to change his personality every now and then (Multi-Personality Syndrome / Disorder). And he gained a deep hatred towards any kind of hollow. History Margin was once a human, born poor with abusive parents. He had no choice but to work to support his parents who refuse to find or even take a job. One time, after being scolded by his parents for not giving them the money he earned from his work, Margin's reiatsu started to overflow due to his extreme feeling of anger and hate towards his parents. He left his parents that evening without a second thought. Years after, Margin started a new life where he can decide whatever he wants. While walking on the streets, he saw a girl being chased by 3 men. He tried to save and protect the girl but he was almost killed by doing so. The girl he saved wanted to help him and suggested that Margin should stay in her home while he recover. Being a person not wanting to owe people, Margin refuse the offer but collapsed on the girls arms. During this time, Margin had a nightmare about his parents abusing him and he killed them. The girl waked Margin, he asked what he is doing there. Tears flowed from the girls eyes, she said that she thought he was going to die because of her. Margin asked the girl's name in which she replied "Yukidomari Naian" or simply "Yuki". He thanked Yuki and said that he'll be going. But before Margin could even stand up, he starts coughing blood which worried Yuki. She asked Margin to stay for a while until his fully recovered in which Margin agreed for he doesn't have any choice. They spent a lot of time together that they started to develop feeling towards each other but neither is brave enough to confess there feelings. After some time, Margin had fully recovered, he thanked Yuki for her kindness and prepared to live. When Margin was about to step outside Yuki's house, Yuki embraced Margin and said that he doesn't need to go because she loves him already. Margin faced Yuki, then kissed her before he said that he loved her too. After this, they decided to live together but one event completely changed everything. When they were celebrating there 6th monthsary and Margin was about to propose to Yuki, an arrancar appeared right in front of them. The arrancar was attracted by Margin's overflowing reiatsu. When the arrancar tried to attack Margin, Yuki defended Margin with her own body. Angered, Margin assaulted the arrancar but was helpless againsts the latter. The arrancar pierced Margin's heart but little did he know that Margin absorbed his reiryoku. Power is overflowing in Margin's veins, he felt that something great has entered his soul, then a sword (zanpakuto) appeared on Margin's hands. In a flash, Margin used the sword into cutting the arrancar in half. Although he succeeded on killing the arrancar, he failed at saving Yuki which made Margin lose his will fo live. But Yuki's soul merged with Margin's because of her deep desire to be with Margin in which he has no idea. Mastering His Powers Days of wandering After the event that has happened, Margin started his days of wandering in which he kills every monster with holes on there chest (refering to hollows). A single day for Margin is not completed without tears falling from his eyes. He lost all of his hope and he made no contact with anyone. The hatred in his heart made him merciless and lustful to spill blood. Margin's mental state has become questionable for he gained a trauma from the last event. The only thing that supports him are memories of Yuki that makes him smile for a while. One day, 5 arrancars appeared and they too was attracted to Margin's reiatsu. They tried to ambush Margin but 1 one them was easily killed by Margin using only his bare hands. The other 4 arrancars decided to release there resurrections but they were all outmatched by Margin. Suddenly, Margin heard a voice that sounds exactly like Yuki's. He lost his focus for a moment and his enemies managed to injure him. The injury was minor but Margin was annoyed by this. His zanpakuto started to change into countless wires connected to his hands. With the wires, Margin dispatched all the arrancars with less effort. 'Reuniting with Yuki' After he killed the arrancars, Margin starts to hear Yuki's voice again. He thought that his mind is playing tricks to him. But day by day, the voice gets louder and louder to the point that Margin often gains a headache. One time when Margin was asleep, he didn't know that someone has pulled him in to the very core of his soul that resembles an old forest. There he saw a person who looks exactly like Yuki. Surprised, Margin quickly hugged "Yuki" and say that if its all a dream, he don't want to wake up anymore as long as Yuki is in it. Yuki wanted to talk about something to Margin and offer him to sit down. Margin asked Yuki if he really is dreaming because its so realistic for him. Gently, Yuki explained that Margin is not dreaming but he is on his soul and she has become a part of it. She further explains that she plays a major part in his soul. Confused, Margin asked what part is Yuki playing. Yuki summoned a sword that Margin uses, Margin was surprised by this. She then explained that what she is holding is not merely a katana but a zanpakuto, she also stated that whenever Margin uses the zanpakuto, he is using her for she is the zanpakuto's spirit. After more explainations from Yuki, Margin felt guilty for using her to kill and he quickly apologized to Yuki. It was fine for Yuki as long as she can help Margin in everyway she could then she asked Margin for a word or phrase that he wants her to do. Margin stated that he don't want Yuki to do anything for him anymore, if there were enemies, he just wanted her to deny there existence and let him do the fighting. What Margin said gave Yuki an idea, so she agreed and said that whenever there's a strong enemy that Margin faces he just need to shout "Deny! Yukidomari!" for her to hide. Without a clue in what Yuki is planning, Margin agreed on what Yuki said. After some time they have spent together, Yuki insisted that Margin should go to the real world already because he has some duties to attend to and she don't want Margin to make his "guests" waiting. Before Margin go, he kissed Yuki and said good bye. Yuki smiled and walked away while blushing. The other "Margin" Yuki materialized outside Margin's soul into to the real world, wanting to Margin to go inside again for she wanted Margin to meet someone. She pulled him right into his soul like she did last time. Annoyed by the sudden disturbance by Yuki, Margin started asking numerous question but she didn't reply even to one. When they finally arrived, Yuki dragged Margin into a tree where a man is standing. The man looks like Margin but certain differences are noticable like there skin color and hair color. Margin asked the man who he is in which the man replied that he is "Margin" just a little bit different while smiling. The other Margin stared at Margin. Sudden feelings of uneasiness came over Margin and he started to tremble. When the other Margin touched his shoulders, he quickly reacted by attacking him. Margin said that the other Margin is just pure evil and he feels disgusted. Seemingly annoyed, Yuki slapped Margin by saying such things to the other Margin. Surprised by what Yuki has done, he didn't have any choice but to say sorry to the other Margin but he didn't care much and denied him, much to his dismay and annoyance. The other Margin faced him and said that if he wish to borrow his powers then its ok for him if only he can dodge one his attacks. Greatly disturbed, Margin took this as a challenge. Both of them told Yuki to just stay where she is in but she refuse only to faint by the other Margin's reiatsu. Margin managed to catch Yuki on his arms while staring at the other Margin. Surprised by what his reiatsu has done, the other Margin apologized to Margin while wearing a mocking smile and he then said that they should start. He appeared right on front of Margin and manage to scratch Margin, he then said that if Margin could not atleast dodge 1 out of 10 of his attacks then he is not worthy to carry him inside his soul. Every word that came from his mouth deeply annoyed and angered Margin. In the end, the other Margin was able to land 9 hits, he said that Margin should calm down for a while so that he could atleast block his one last attack. Margin is still unable to calm down because of what the other Margin has done to Yuki. In an instant, the other Margin disappeared leaving no apparent trace. A blade come out of nowhere right in front of Margin's eyes. The speed is so fast that Margin couldn't react. Before Margin get slashed by the blade, Yuki accidentally pulled him which made Margin fell on the ground and manage to dodge the attack. What Yuki has done made the other Margin decide that Margin has proven himself not by strength but by luck that he had Yuki on his side. Confused in what is happening, Margin asked the other Margin if its already finished by which the other Margin replied no, that it has only begun. But the other Margin explained that he can already borrow some of his powers for a while to further increase his strength which he stated that Margin completely lacks. Being annoyed again, Margin prepared to attack the other Margin only to be stopped by Yuki's stare. The other Margin further explained that if Margin wishes to use his powers, he just need to concentrate his reiatsu into his right arm and summon him but he also stated that Margin cannot lose while using his powers or "bad things" might happen if he was to be defeated. After the many explainations from the other Margin, he sat near a the shade of a tree where he rested. Margin wished that the other Margin would just go away and leave him alone but he had no choice because of Yuki's sudden attatchment to him. Fighting Hollowfied-style Although he was annoyed by the other Margin in his soul, Margin cannot deny the fact that the other Margin totally outmatched him and if given a chance he could easily kill him with little effort. Margin tried to follow what the other Margin said about using his powers. He concentrated his reiatsu to his right arm but he had no idea how to summon the other Margin. Annoyance got to Margin again and then suddenly, his right arm started to change, it became black with thorns on it, chains wrapped around his arm, and a red cloth appeared behind his shoulder. At the right timing, a horde of hollows appeared. Seeing this as a great opportunity to test his new powers, Margin jump into the scene. Margin's strength seems to have increased, as he rip every hollow in his path. Wondering what the chains are for, Margin accidentally used one to burn one hollow. The gathering of hollows, attracted one gillian level hollow. The chains on Margin's hand released a black burning aura which he quickly noticed. He used the chains to bind the gillian and with a matter of seconds, the hollow was reduced to mere bones. Lust and greed darkened Margin's mind as he becomes uncontrollable. Yuki materialized and reminded Margin of him being "human" not a monster who kills just to satisfy there lust for blood but she noticed that something was wrong, Margin adapted some of the other Margin's merciless fighting style which does not suit him. But as Margin faced her, fear and uneasiness entered Yuki's heart. Knowing that Yuki can't withstand his overflowing reiatsu, Margin tried to seal his hollow-like powers to himself that caused him serious pain. Yuki runs toward Margin to help him but Margin said that he was fine. The pressure of using the other Margin's power does have some side effects as explained by Yuki to Margin. The fact that using the other Margin's power cause great pain and make him lustful for blood, Margin promised only to use this kind of power as one of his last resorts which Yuki agreed. RPs An Evening Hunt Opposing ideals! Ahatake vs Margin! Powers and Abilities Margin's powers are the same level (more or less) of a captain level shingami. Master Swordsmanship Specialist - Margin avoids using his zanpakuto as much as possible but if can't avoid not to use it, he shows great skills while handling his zanpakuto. He can take down millions of hollows with just a few swings from his blade. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant -''' Margin's skill on hand to hand combat is higher than anyone could imagine. Because he rarely use his zanpakuto for a certain reason, he relies more with fighting bare handed. He was able to kill a arrancar level opponent just using his hands. It is safe to assume that Margin is one of the most dangerous shinigamis bare-handed. 'Unique Spiritual Power -' Margin's reiatsu has been one of a kind every since he had gained his shinigami/hollow powers, being almost immeasurable and causes pressure that suffocates most, it was revealed that Margin's reiatsu as a whole had just been sleeping and had been awaken just now. His reiatsu itself is conscious, another unique trait about it. It was once unwilling to submit and let Margin use him but was threatened to be thrown away and he can make him cease to exist as he was in *his* world, saying that he is not a *loss* since Margin always had his hollow on his side. Margin's reiatsu is completely different to the average reiatsu, outclassing it when it comes in pure power and destruction, it was noted by Margin that its very existence is for the sole purpose of destroying, overwhelming, and dominating. It is known to be able *to adapt* in an enemy's powers and abilities, as something that had first defeated it will never work again. It was once called by Margin as a Negative ''kind of reiatsu. *'Cero Negativo '''(Spanish for Negative Zero) - Margin's variation of cero, it focused Margin's corruptive reiatsu and releases it like a bomb that destroys everything within a perimeter. '''Enhanced Strength - Margin's strength alone can kill thousands of hollows using only his hands. It is said that his strength can make him fight a captain level shinigami on equal grounds bare handed without much effort. Enhanced Speed -''' Although he doesn't have any knowledge about shunpo, Margin's raw strength makes his speed faster than most of his enemies. 'Immense Durability - '''One of the most recognizable things about Margin is his durability. He may be blood-soaked from injuries and cuts he got from a battle but he can still act as if he wasn't harmed at all. (Previous) Zanpakuto 'Yukidomari (Dead End) -'.also known as "Yuki". Margin's zanpakuto was his lover when he was still human. Yuki joined Margin's soul because she wanted to become one with Margin, turned out that she became his zanpakuto '''Shikai - '''Its release command is "Deny" Yuki then transforms into wires (bonded by Margin's reiatsu itself). Every wire is connected to his hands. Margin weilds this wires with great effiency that it appears to be moving on its own. *'Shikai Ability - 'Each wire is very durable and can cut through almost any object (if Margin wishes to). This wires can be cut if Margin loose his will to fight or is ill. This wires can be used by Margin in anyway he wishes to. *'Tamashī no keimusho (ソウル刑務所, Soul/Spirit Prison) -''' Margin uses his wires to form a cube-like object that engulfs an opponent and cuts him/her in every direction which often leads to a fatality (Take note: often not always) *'Wire clones - '''With his wires Margin can create a clone that he can use to distract or attack his enemies. This clone can be used to completely make his enemies unable to move, this clone can burst and revealing millions of wires that can be used to either bind or make several cuts to his enemy. *'Defensive Barrier -''' Because each wires is very durable and can only be cut or destroyed when Margin loses his will, this wires can be used to make a barrier covering Margin entirely and make most attacks useless against him. Yukidomari's weakness Although Yuki is a fairly strong zanpakuto, she is a unstable one. If her sealed form (katana form) becomes faraway from Margin, she has a tendency to be weakened and cough blood or death may occur. This may be because of her reliance with Margin, if she is faraway from Margin's soul then there will be no one she can rely her own soul which did not originate from Margin's. She is also a very sensitive zanpakuto, if her sealed form is broken or one her wires (shikai) is cut then she can be very ill to the point she cannot walk. Removal Visit To Rebuild the Pieces Hollow Zanpakuto Margin's zanpakuto, being a hollowfied one, is similar with an arrancar's zanpakuto possesing a resurrection. It had gradually changed from time to time, but all of its abilities were focused on chains. Now, Margin has access to its ultimate form which is several folds stronger than its previous forms. Margin's zanpakuto involves the control of his unique reiatsu. 'Keimusho no Kanashimi '(刑務所の悲しみ, Prison's Sorrow) is the name of Margin's zanpakuto, unlike most arrancar's zanpakuto, its name is japanese and takes the form of an armored gauntlet instead of a blade. The gauntlet at first was too heavy for even Margin to carry and let his arm move freely but after some time, he had fully gained control of it and is able to use it in battle with ease. *'Initial ''awakening ability - '''By slightly awakening it, Margin can utilize his chains which doesn't take its original form that is solid in appearance. The chains takes a black energy-like appearance but is still shaped like chains. The chains conducts Margin's ''unique ''reiatsu into a dark-reddish electric currents that flows in it which would cause great pain in anyone who touches it and will soon be nothing but mere dust if one does not act fast. The burning ability it once had was nothing but a mask to hide its true abilities. Resurrection By saying its release command: "Disrespect" 'Margin's gauntlet will start to crack and shatter. Chains will come out from his hand as it engulfs Margin. A black material covers Margin's whole body,altering his DNA to the same material his chains are made, making his face unseen except for the eyes the glows yellow/green, white outlines can be seen and spike would emerge. A red tattered cape would appear behind his shoulders that would seems to have its own consiousness, protecting Margin from harm. *'Cape Protection - Margin uses his cape as his primary defense as it can withstand high-powered explosions and energy beams. It is not easily destroyed and seems to have a mind of its own, moving without Margin having willed so. *'Cero Negativo v.2 - '''Another of Margin's own cero, it does not focus on range and needs to stay on Margin's hand before it causes destruction. He needs to hit his target with it before the explosion is triggered. *'High-speed Regeneration - ''' Hollow Margin/The other Margin Hollow Margin is the result of Margin gaining powers from a hollow, specifically an arrancar level hollow which also granted him shinigami powers. Unlike most hollows, H-Margin is more calm and less violent. He let Margin use his powers after a test of his worthiness which was making him dodge atleast 1 of out of 10 of his attacks. One of the most recognizable trait of hollow-margin is his loyalty to Margin after the "test" that is not very common to most hollows. He is now Margin's current zanpakuto spirit (hollowfied one). Quotes * I hate hollows....... They are unworthy creatures who doesn't even need to exist......Im gonna kill them all one way or another. * After dying once, there will be no need to fear death anymore, after all I'm death himself. *Dear oh dear....... I missed..... *(While battling the Cardinals) How many times are you idiots going to make me say it? '''DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!! *(Lecturing Shade) '''Die?! '''Your naive, Shade. Die and then what? You think you could protect her then? If you want to protect those you hold dear, then live! Live so that you rest assure that they are safe with you as their protection. Do what I have failed to do, my friend, protect those who you love. Trivia *Margin is to be considered psychotic and posses a Multi-Personality Syndrome / Disorder. Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:Male Category:Shinigami